The Zootopia Railway Series: Thomas and the Tank Engine
by andykioe666
Summary: Meet Thomas Wilde, a cheek fox who works on a famous railway on the island of Zoodor. Join him and his friends as they soon find out that life on the rails is never a dull in this zootopian retelling of the classic book by the Rev. Awdry.
1. Edward's Day Out

Once upon a time, There was a little engine in the sheds. It lived in a shed with five other engines. They were all bigger and stronger than the little engine, so the drivers and firemen would use them instead. "We won't choose that thing. We want big and strong engine like these.",They would boast. The little engine hadn't been out for a long time. If it had feelings, then it would be sad.

One day, a 30-year old dalmatian named Edward came along to start work. He looked at the little engine, as if he was going to ask him why he was sad. "How long has this engine been shut up in the sheds?",He asked. When he was told about it, he looked at the engine. "So old boy, would you like to come out today?". And with that, his fireman Charlie lit up a fire and made a lot of steam. Then Edward pulled the regulator and soon the little engine was moving along. The other railway staff, who were barely getting their engines ready, were crossed at being left behind. Away went the little engine, a "Larger Seagull" K2 Class, to collect some coaches.

"Careful, Edward!",said the shunter,"Don't bump and bang the coaches like those big morons do". So Edward drove his engine to the coaches very, very carefully, and the shunter fastened the coupling. "Thank you, Edward.", he said, "That was kind! I'm honestly glad you're pulling this train today".

Then, they headed to the station, where some of the passengers were waiting. "Peep, peep!",Went the little engine. Edward poked his head out from the cab. "Get in quickly, please!",he said. So the people, mammals of all shapes and sizes, got in quickly, and Edward waited happily for the guard to come and blow his whistle and wave his green flag. He waited. And waited. There was no whistle and no green flag. "Where is that guard?!", Edward murmured anxiously. His fireman went to see the station master.

"Have you seen the guard?"

"No."

They asked the porter.

"Have you seen the guard?"

"Yeah, last night."

Edward was crossed. "Are we ever going to start?!"

Just then, a little rabbit spoke out, "Look here he comes!" And there was the guard, running down the hill with his flags in one hand, and a sandwich in the other. He ran up on the platform, blew his whistle, and jumped to his van. Charlie jumped to the cab. and soon, the train puffed off. They had a lovely afternoon as they sped through the countryside, children waving as he passed and stopping at stations an chatting with old friends.

"I'm taking this old boy out again tomorrow.", He told his co-workers. "What do you think of that?". But he didn't hear what they thought, for he went home very tired and fell asleep at once.


	2. Edward and Gordon

Zoodor is considered by many to be a special place. Some would say that it's because of its beautiful scenery filled with shining lakes, peaceful countryside, and glorious mountains. Some would say its because its consider by some an actual safe place for predators, in which they are as respected as other prey. However, there's always a pretty good chance that people will tell that the reason for the island being special is the North Western Railway. The North Western Railway, NWR for short, is one of the island's most important factor of Zoodor's economics. The Railway had be officially open in 1915, to which it is the island's most frequently used mode of transport.

**Zoodor Island, 1945**

The next morning when Edward, the kind dalmatian, came to work, he found that nothing had changed. One of his co-workers was Gordon, a big brown bear who was popular among his peers, was boasting. "You watch me little Edward as I rush through with the express. That will be a splendid sight for you", he chuckled. Eventually, the engines had plenty of steam, and Gordon clambered up to his engine. "Goodbye, little Edward, Look out for me this afternoon". Edward soon drove off to do some shunting.

Edward liked shunting, It was fun playing tricks on the trucks, more specifically the gerbils who look after the cargo in said trucks. He would come quietly and give them a push, then he would stop and the silly trucks would bump into each other. "Wah!", the gerbils cried, "Whatever is happing?". Edward kept shunting, until there were not more left to shunt, then he stopped to rest. After climbing up on his engine to enjoy his tea, he heard a familiar whistle.

Gordon was very crossed. Instead of driving the express, he was driving a very dirty goods train. "A goods train. A goods train! The shame of it! Ohh, the shame of it...", He grumbled. Edward laughed, and after finishing his tea, he climbed down and started his engine. He went off to find some more trucks.

Then there was trouble. A porter came up. "Gordon and his train can't get up the big hill", he said to Edward, "Can you come and push him up it?". Edward agreed, and went off in search of the big blue bear. They found Gordon and his goods train, which was halfway up the hill. He was very crossed. His fireman was talking to him severely.

"C'mon, Gordon. You're not trying!"

"I can't do it, those noisy trucks hold this engine back. If they were coaches, then that would be different".

Edward came up.

"I've come to push."

"No use at all.", Grumbled the bear.

"You wait and see.", replied the dalmatian.

They brought the train back down to the bottom of the hill. Soon, Edward positioned his engine behind the goods train. "I'm ready!", he called out. "No use at all!", grumbled Gordon. They pulled and push as hard as they could. "I-can't do it, I-can't do it, I-can't do it!", groaned Gordon. "I-will do it, I-will do it, I-will do it!", cried Edward. The little engine pushed and puffed as hard as it could. And almost before he realized it, Gordon and his A-1 Pacific engine were at the top of the hill. "I've done it! I've done it! I'VE DONE IT!", shouted the bear proudly. He forgot all about Edward and didn't wait to say thank you. Edward was far behind and very exhausted.

He went off to the next station and as he took a drink of water, his fireman spoke to him. "You know, I'll get out the blue paint and we'll give this old boy a good and smart look in the sheds", he said, "Also, Good work bringing brownie up the hill". Edward could only smile.


End file.
